Level 733
| moves = 12 | target = 30,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 63 }} | moves = 12 }} Difficulty *This level is almost entirely dependent on luck. *The player only has 12 moves to create three colour bombs; two of them are under liquorice locks and are very hard to reach and unlock. *Four 10-move candy bombs located on the bottom corners are very hard to defuse. *Chocolate and chocolate spawners may hinder your progress. *With only five colours present, it is quite easy to create special candies. *The order is worth 3,000 points.3 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy = 3,000 points Hence, an additional 27,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The best way is to create a colour bomb + striped candy combination with the colour of the striped candy matching the colour of the candies besides the colour bombs under liquorice locks). *Another option is to add boosters before you start a level. Each booster you add is placed in the corners with the liquorice wrapped colour bombs. They are very difficult to access if you only add one or two, but with the addition of a third, two of the boosters will be together. A colour bomb + striped candy or a striped candy + wrapped candy is very useful there. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours make it easy to create special candies. However, the low number of moves negates this advantage. *The order is worth 3,000 points. Hence, additional 57,000 points for two stars and additional 72,000 points for three stars have to be earned through of candies. *The chocolate spawners is not much of a threat due to the low number of moves and the usage of the first few moves to clear the chocolate. *Despite the presence of candy bombs and two colour bombs, a colour bomb + candy bomb is difficult to create because the colour bombs are under liquorice locks. *Essentially, a colour bomb + striped candy combination is required to destroy the liquorice locks, releasing the colour bombs in the process. However, it can result in the candy bombs being converted to striped candies or that the striped candies created by the combination will destroy the candy bombs. Since the best way to release both colour bombs is to convert at least one of the candy bombs at the same column as the colour bombs to striped candies. It only leaves a maximum of two candy bombs left for the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. If all the candy bombs are destroyed by that combination, which happens in most attempts, it is extremely difficult to score a huge amount of points. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 12 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. Trivia *This is officially the first level to have colour bombs under liquorice locks. *The board design of this level is shaped like a heart. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 733 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with unsettled candies